


Legacy of Liberty (I'll think of a better title at some point)

by hkittycat



Category: StarCraft
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I suck at tags, M/M, Terran and zerg "friendship", nova covert ops didn't happen in the timeline for of this bc i haven't played it, there will be protoss eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkittycat/pseuds/hkittycat
Summary: I'm obsessed with StarCraft's minor characters, and wasn't content with the epilogue we got. So here are some short drabbles that will attempt to give our side characters the fleshed out endings they deserve. These can be read in any order.





	1. Abathur & Stetmann

> _Science, like nature / Must also be tamed / With a view towards its preservation / Given the same / State of integrity / It will surely serve us well_

Abathur hated the Terran that kept poking around in his "workspace."

He would have killed or infested him long ago, if it weren't for Zagara cutting some kind of deal with the Terrans. Supposedly they were getting something in return. But the man felt like a parasite. Leeching all of the Swarm's knowledge and giving Abathur nothing in return.

On the first day, he continually poked and prodded at everything. It didn't even improve slightly when a baneling prototype began spewing acid at him. He still said "Fascinating," and returned to work after getting his wounds tended to.

Since then, he'd only grown more confident.

. . .

Egon Stetmann suited up in his protective gear and strolled into the Evolution Pit. He still didn't know the details of the agreement between the Terran and the Zerg; he was a biologist, not a politician. But he still appreciated the research opportunity.

He walked through the pit, running vitals on the various experimental Zerg creatures. He wasn't even sure why Emperor Valerian had chosen him as the first scientist to work directly with the Zerg. Maybe it was because of the breakthroughs he'd had with Raynor's Raiders. Or maybe it had nothing to do with his actual abilities; he'd heard the emperor and admiral were quite close, perhaps Matt had put in a good word for him.

No matter the circumstances, it was extremely unlikely he would have gotten this opportunity, yet here he was. On a Zerg leviathan with access to all their research and life forms, and no Swann threatening to throw his experiments out the airlock. He was certainly going to make the best of it.

. . .

"Y'know, over these weeks I think we've really bonded," Abathur strongly disagreed and wished he could send the terran to be slaughtered. "Can I call you Abbey?"

The scientist ignored the various forms of "no" he had been told and continued on, "Anyways, Abbey, I was thinking about some weaknesses in the Swarm that could probably be fixed . . ."

The ideas were certainly not as good as anything the evolutionary craftsman could come up with, but they had potential. Stetmann was a terran, which meant inefficiency and weakness. But perhaps he could be of use, even without being infested or turned to biomass.


	2. Mira Han

> _She's a rebel and a runner / She's a signal turning green / She's a restless young romantic / Wants to run the big machine_

You would think that Matthew divorcing her would have somewhat of an effect on Mira Han, but she was unshaken by it. Maybe deep down she was a little upset, but she knew it was coming from the very beginning. They were never a "real" couple. He was handsome and she did respect him, but more than anything, she enjoyed how much she annoyed him.

Besides, Matthew was so not her style anymore. He was a fancy admiral always looking perfect, and she was sure his home would be no exception. And Mira was definitely not the type to live the perfect suburban life behind a picket fence.

Running Deadman's Port was much better for her. She'd cleaned up the drug dens and brothels long ago, but there were still many issues.

Aesthetics were not something she was concerned with. Stripping away the thousands of ship's worth of debris would be impossible. Of course, some of the debris could be useful.

She'd had all the intact ships inspected.  Those that were stable and not at risk of blowing up any second were converted into homes and businesses. She was far from the heartless mercenary she had been branded as. While she did conduct rather violent work at times, she did care for her people and her home.

Dead Man's Port didn't look like the type of place anyone would call home, but under Mira's guidance, it was steadily improving. The population wasn't starving, and was for the most part, _happy_. She hoped that eventually the rock would be considered as valid a place to settle as the core Terran worlds.


	3. Matt & Valerian

> _And you got the power / It amazes me still / How you play my emotions / With consummate skill / I don't have to look any further / Than into your eyes_

"We can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?" Valerian asks, immediately moving to cover the papers on his desk he was concerned with a moment ago.

Matt throws his hands into the air. "Everything! We're a couple in private, but then in public, we act like we barely know each other," He could see pain briefly touch Valerian's face. Usually he was a master of keeping his emotions hidden, but Matt knew him far too well. His voice softened from one of anger, to one of sadness. "It seems like every damn day a reporter's asking you about your love life, and you always say you haven't found someone yet. Sometimes it makes me question if you even _want_  to be with me."

"Of course I want to be with you. I avoid the questions because I don't know how you want me to answer," He lowered his head; he knew he was in the wrong here. "I'm used to the press watching my every move. And you're not, unless we count your 'terrorist' days. I suppose I was trying to protect you in some way, but still, I'm sorry."

Matt walks out of the doorway and into the office. He looks around for a second, and when he realizes there's no other chairs, he sits on the edge of the desk. "I'm sorry too, for not being more vocal about what I want," He reaches down and grabs Valerian's hand, the hand that he knows  better than his own. He could draw a map of every callus, vein, and freckle if he needed to. "For what it's worth, I'll tell you what I want now. I want every person in this whole galaxy to know that your heart is _mine_."

"You did get you and Mira's divorce finalized, right?"

As quickly as it had dissipated before, his anger returns. "I did, but she doesn't have anything to do with this! We were talking about-"

"If being open is what you want, then first thing in the morning, I'll tell Kate I'm marrying you."

"Marrying? Valerian, we're not even engaged!"

The blond roots around in his pocket for a moment, before pulling out a ring. Money could have bought something far more beautiful, but this one had belonged to his mother, and that made it priceless. He doesn't get on one knee, but he's sitting in the chair, and Matt's up on the desk, and that's good enough. Even in his anger, Matt had not let go of Valerian's hand, and he took advantage of it by slipping the ring onto it. "I know you didn't think much of me when we first met, but for me, I was obsessed as soon as I saw you," Every bit of anger had left Matt. "I admit that at first it was some juvenile conquest, I was used to people immediately liking me, and when you didn't, it was like a challenge. But in the process of 'winning' you, I actually fell for you. Way too deep. We've been through hell and back, and if you marry me, it'll all be more than worth it."

Matt separated his hand from Valerian's, and he thought his heart was broken, until Matt hopped down from the desk, and sat down on Valerian's lap. "I will marry you," He planted a short and sweet kiss on Valerian's lips, before nearly laughing his head off. "But, did you really think of me as some kind of prize?"

A blush crept across Valerian's face. Neither of the two were the type to blush often, unless they were together. "Let's face the facts here, I'm handsome, and a prince. I never loved anyone, but plenty of people wanted me,"  He reached for his hand again. "You were the first person I was really interested in, and the first person that didn't want to do anything to do with me. I was determined to get your trust, and eventually, your heart. I just didn't expect you to get mine as well, but I'm glad you did."

As hilarious and slightly flattering as it was, Matt wasn't going to poke anymore fun at Valerian's youthful "conquest" -Tonight anyways. He also wasn't going to bring up the documents on the desk. He had glanced at them during the argument, but they only helped Valerian's cause. The proposal wasn't some quick way to calm Matt down, his speech was written down; he had been planning this for a long time. He got off of Valerian and pulled him up by the hand.

"You need to go to sleep. We have a wedding to plan tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may expand on these if anyone's interested.
> 
> I had an idea for an AU based on the first chapter, where Stetmann ends up as the King of Blades. I also have some ideas for Mira. But of course before any of that happens, I still have lots of characters to give epilogues too. 
> 
> You guys just need to tell me what you want to see and whether it's a certain character's epilogue or an extended version of one I already did, I'll make it happen :)


End file.
